greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorraine (A Step Too Far)
Lorraine is a cancer patient whose sister carried a baby for her via surrogacy. History Lorraine came to see Pete. He examined her and she was shocked that after so much time, she was cancer-free and pain-free. Her husband and sister were her support group. Her sister, Claudine, was even acting as a surrogate so that Lorraine and her husband, Elliott, could have a baby. After Lorraine's exam, Claudine had abdominal pain, so Pete called in Addison to check her out. When Addison came to examine her, Pete was shocked to see Claudine and Elliott kissing. Elliott said it wasn't a tawdry affair. Before the cancer, things weren't great between him and Lorraine. Then the cancer happened and he and Claudine teamed up to take care of her. They spent a lot of time together and bonded over their shared experience. The feelings got stronger until they gave into them. Elliott planned to tell Lorraine after the baby was born. They were planning for him to leave Lorraine so they could be together. Addison said Claudine was in the very early stages of labor. Because her OB was out of town, she asked Addison to deliver the baby. She also refused to tell Lorraine about the affair. Lorraine had always wanted to be a mom, but Claudine didn't want kids. She only wanted to fall in love. It had never happened for her until Elliott. When the baby went into distress, Elliott comforted Claudine before she was taken for an emergency c-section, leading Lorraine to figure out they'd been having an affair. After the baby was delivered, Claudine had a lot of bleeding. After her surgery was completed, Addison told Claudine she'd had to perform a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding, meaning Claudine wouldn't be able to carry more children. Elliott then said they could take the baby and leave together. Pete told Lorraine about their intentions and told Lorraine she needed to fight, to dig deep. Addison brought the baby to see Claudine, who asked Addison what she'd do in her position. Addison said if she was asking, Claudine could have the baby or Elliott, but not both. Elliott and Claudine prepared to leave the hospital without talking to Lorraine. Lorraine confronted them and said she wanted the baby. Elliott said it wasn't hers and they'd go to court if necessary. Elliott tried to get Claudine to leave, but she said the baby wasn't hers. It was Lorraine's. She asked Lorraine for forgiveness, but Lorraine said she couldn't. They'd never been what they were before, but she could still be a good aunt to Lorraine's baby. Claudine then handed the baby over to Lorraine. Relationships Romantic She was married to Elliott for eight years. They split when Lorraine learned that Elliott had been having an affair with her sister. Familial She and her sister were close. However, after learning that her sister was having an affair with her husband, she said their relationship would never be the same again. Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (CAM) Category:Patients (Oncology)